best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Rodeo" by Lil Nas X and Cardi B
"Rodeo" is a song by American rapper, singer and songwriter Lil Nas X and Dominican-Trinidadian-American rapper, songwriter, television personality and actor Cardi B. It was released on June 21, 2019, as the fourth single for the former's debut EP 7''. Lyrics Nessly ''Daytrip took it to 10 (Hey) Lil Nas X Oh, here we go, please let me know Oh, 'fore you go, don't leave me in the cold 1: Lil Nas X If I took you everywhere, then well, you wouldn't know how to walk If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk If I gave you everything and everything is what I bought I can take it all back, I never cared 'bout what you thought I didn't mean to make you mad, I don't like when you upset I'ma call you later on, baby girl, don't you forget I'ma take you from this party, we might go and have some sex Or we do that later on, now we lit like cigarettes Lil Nas X I thought you would stay with me I'm yours and you're mine, I envy So what I'm gon' do? I don't have no clue, ain't no me without you Lil Nas X Oh, here we go, please let me know Oh, 'fore you go, don't leave me in the cold [Refrain: Lil Nas X & Cardi B] If I took you everywhere, then well, you wouldn't know how to walk If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk If I gave you everything and everything is what I bought I can take it all back, I never cared 'bout what you thought (Cardi) 2: Cardi B Look, gunshot, gunshot Thought you heard about me, must not, must not Last n**** did me dirty, dirty Like a bathroom in a truck stop, truck stop Now my heart, it feels like Brillo, I'm hard like armadillo Can't be no n***a ex, I could only be his widow That's a fact, dressed in black, my heart break, bones will crack I be chilling, watching Oxygen, my favorite show is Snapped Now you know how I get, every day, a foreign whip Rather see you in a hearse than see you with some other bitch Huh? Lil Nas X Oh, here we go, please let me know Oh, 'fore you go, don't leave me in the cold Lil Nas X If I took you everywhere, then well, you wouldn't know how to walk If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk If I gave you everything and everything is what I bought I can take it all back, I never cared 'bout what you thought Lil Nas X I thought you would stay with me I'm yours and you're mine, I envy So what I'm gon' do? I don't have no clue, ain't no me without you Nas Remix Nessly: Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) Nas X: Oh, here we go, please let me know Oh, 'fore you go, don't leave me in the cold If I took you everywhere, then well, you wouldn't know how to walk If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk If I gave you everything and everything is what I bought I can take it all back, I never cared 'bout what you thought I didn't mean to make you mad, I don't like when you upset I'ma call you later on, baby girl, don't you forget I'ma take you from this party, we might go and have some s*x Or we do that later on, now we lit like cigarettes I thought you would stay with me I'm yours and you're mine, I envy So what I'm gon' do? I don't have no clue, ain't no me without you Oh, here we go, please let me know Oh, 'fore you go, don't leave me in the cold If I took you everywhere, then well, you wouldn't know how to walk If I spoke on your behalf, then well, you wouldn't know how to talk If I gave you everything and everything is what I bought I can take it all back, I never cared 'bout what you thought Nas: I might spin the block on twelve horses Buy the block and get a boss bi*ch Grown man, but when the Henny hit I might Milly Rock then get up off it In the new days with my old ways Game change, but the name don't My wh*res change, is they main h*es Got a lot of them, a h*e stable I don't lie to them, there's no fables Rap don, country flavor Now we worldwide, we made a big brand Now our catalog is so major Rodeo or Rodeo, hoe-folio is so player Tomato or tomato, Nas X or Big Nas, this s*it ride Nas X (Nas): Oh, here we go (Nas and Nas X), please let me know (Yeah) Oh, 'fore you go (Big Nas and Lil Nas, yeah), don't leave me in the cold Nas X: I thought you would stay with me I'm yours and you're mine, I envy So what I'm gon' do? I don't have no clue, ain't no me without you Why It Rocks # This song was amazing # The lyrics are great # This is one of Cardi B's better songs, thanks to Lil Nas X. # Hip-Hop HQ stated it as Lil Nas X's best song. # The remix with Nas is way, way better than Cardi B’s verse. Bad Qualities # The song is frequently regarded as very overrated, due to how overplayed it is. # This song was accused of copyright infringement. # Cardi B's verse was poor and annoying. Video Category:2010s Category:Lil Nas X songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Good Songs with Bad Overplayed Category:Country-trap